


[Filk] Aretuza

by Wereflamingo



Series: Wereflamingo's Filks [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Filk, Gen, no backing track
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wereflamingo/pseuds/Wereflamingo
Summary: I won't forgive you thisI won't forgetThe way you broke my mindThe scars you left behindI won't forgetA filk to the tune of "Ahavtiha" about Yennfer's anger and complicated relationship with her school.Created as a party favor for Pod Together 2020. Rerecords welcome.
Series: Wereflamingo's Filks [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909240
Comments: 2
Collections: Pod_Together 2020





	[Filk] Aretuza

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I guess I'm a filker now. More of a lyricist than a musician, though, so please treat the recording as a demo and excuse the lack of backing track, even karaoke has been giving me trouble with this.
> 
> The original tune was composed by Yaakov Holander. You can find the original version [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ogYPjiGDQiQ), and a much newer version [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=19qoWmBJVRc).
> 
> The lyrics are based mostly on Yennefer's return to Aretuza.

Aretuza

My alma mater is

A fucking joke

Pay money for a spot

And all of this for what?

The price is dear.

They’ll take your womb away

If you ascend

To be a courtly mage

With looks that never change

From year to year.

Aretuza, you are my savior and my hell

Aretuza, my only home, my prison cell

I won’t forgive you this

I won’t forget

The way you broke my mind

The scars you left behind

I won’t forget

My alma mater is 

A vicious trap

Where those who could not learn

Are mercilessly turned

Into an eel.

To be a conduit, to be a tool

Electrical supply

A flower born to die

Under their heel.

Aretuza, you are my savior and my hell

Aretuza, my only home, my prison cell

I won’t forgive you this

I won’t forget

The way you broke my mind

The scars you left behind

I won’t forget

My alma mater is

A fucking joke

Where children can be bought

And all of that for what?

The price was dear.

They took my womb away

And sent me out

To be a courtly mage

A puppet in a cage

And yet I’m here.

And yet I'm here.  
  
And yet I'm here.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> If you want to record your own version, I'd be delighted.


End file.
